Chihiro To Sen Return To The Spirit World
by KawaiiJenna-Chan
Summary: Haku summons Chihiro for Yubaba for a mysterious mission.. Chihiro is now fourteen and they fall for each other big time.. but when the mission becomes more dangerous and mystical than they predicted, will Chihiro be safe?
1. Chapter 1: Chihiro's Return

**A.N-Am really liking this story. Hope you like it! x ****Also have a Yu-Gi-Oh GX Oneshot called "_Feelings_" if you're into that, R&R always appreciated. x Jenna x**

**CHAPTER ONE:Chihiro's Return**

There was chaos at the bathhouse. Yubaba was flitting her arms this way and that causing things to cascade and tumble from all corners of the echoing dark room. Her large blue dress flailed about with her and her gigantic nose twitched as she bellowed in frustration. The carpet was invisible, covered in papers and ornaments she had flung to the floor in outrage.

A huge gust of wind blew up behind her and smoke emerged from her ears and her large nostrils.

"Whaaaat do you mean, you can't find heer?" she wailed, inflating to twice her usual size.

Haku stood before her, bold and courageous and strongly pronounced;

"I returned to her world and found no signs of her. There's nothing I can do."

Suddenly, a shrieking cry bellowed from the next room, followed by a loud thud. It seemed her baby had inherited Yubaba's temper, as well as her good throwing arm.

Yubaba flew into the next room cooing softly something along the lines of "Mummy's little darling". Haku thought to himself how astounding it was to see such an irritable old witch become maternal and caring over just one sound. However, when she returned to him she was not so lenient. She barked something about Haku being hopeless and incompetent whilst he didn't really see the point in such an elderly woman throwing a tantrum; it was immature. She ordered him to return once again to the human world and search for Chihiro.

As he exited the bathhouse, he was surrounded by the spirits drifting pointlessly, this way and that. Bumping into him in a state of indifference. Haku marched across the open fields, amongst flowers and grasses. As he wandered, he wondered; Why was Yubaba so intent on Chihiro's return? What was her plan? And why wasn't he allowed to know? All of these questions ran circles in his head, none of which he knew the answers to. He hated the way she ordered him about to and fro. But he didn't know any other way. Imprisonment. That's what it was. Cruel, but necessary...

He walked through the tunnel and out the other side. He was almost melancholy. Chihiro was nowhere to be found and he loved her. He loved her so much that although he had so much sadness and worry, he was more concerned for her. Whatever Yubaba had planned, Chihiro could be in great danger. Danger that Haku could be assisting.

But all of these thoughts soon disappeared when he noticed her paddling in the river, His first love. It had been four years and she had blossomed into a young woman so gracefully.

She was a vision of beauty. Her short mahogany hair glistened and her soft porcelain skin make her chestnut eyes sparkle with innocence. His heart skipped six beats and he whispered; "Chihiro"

She turned, took one long look at him and ran through the river at full speed. The water speckled off her feet as she jumped into his arms and kissed him softly. Her first kiss.

She leant toward his ear and breathed softly; "It's been too long."


	2. Chapter 2: The River Bank

**CHAPTER TWO: The River Bank**

They sat on the river bank as Haku explained all about Yubaba's request and Chihiro listened intently. He watched her closely and as he spoke he gazed deeply into her mystifying eyes. What he'd rather be saying, how he loved her and wanted to be with her all the time, it was like a movie playing in his head. He knew it wasn't real but mentally, they were in an embrace and he was kissing her soft lips and then whispering in her ear how beautiful he thought she was. He suddenly realised he had stopped talking and the fantasy was cut.

"I'd love to come back Haku, honestly I would...It's just..."she trailed off.

"I don't want you to come." Haku retorted.

Chihiro felt a stab of pain. She had missed him so much and he didn't want her back. He meant so much to her and she felt so used.

"Why?"

"Because.." Haku began, "Yubaba wants you back for a reason. I don't know the reason but there's a chance you could get hurt. I don't want that."

Chihiro was furious. She stood up abruptly and stamped her foot in anger.

"You don't control me!" she bellowed.

Haku sighed and began to play with the grass beneath his feet. He admired her bravery but she didn't understand the risk.

"Chihiro...listen to me. You could get yourself in trouble."

She was silent.

Chihiro began to run down the embankment along the water. Her little red skirt swishing from side to side. Haku followed her as a precaution but he didn't need to run. She was independent and very strong and he believed in her.

Chihiro was determined. She would prove to Haku he was wrong and he didn't own her. If she was to encounter danger- so be it. But she'd fight it alone.

She was infuriated, how dare he patronise her? She could look out for herself.

Chihiro arrived at the bathhouse and she'd lost Haku. "Good." she thought "I can do it by myself." She had forgotten how enchanting and yet cruel this world was. Her eyes were drawn to so many sights; her ears to so many sounds.

She took a deep breath and bravely walked over the rickety wooden bridge, squeezing herself between the gaggle of mythical guests. When she arrived at the door, the frog doormen moved out of her way. Her courteous side began to thank them but she remembered she must not breathe. If they found she was human, she'd have no time to explain exactly who she was and then who knows what would happen? To unknowing eyes she was another spirit.

Chihiro came to the front desk, at which the foreman remarked;

"Welcome! Welcome! May I ask your name please?"

"My name is Sen!" Chihiro cried, for that was how she was known in this world.

Everyone surrounding gasped in shock at her arrival.

"Why Sen!" he exclaimed. "What brings you back?"

"Yubaba sent for me."

Suddenly the collaboration of excited whispers ceased. There was a strange silence and at that moment she knew. It was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Present

**CHAPTER THREE: The "Present"**

As she slowly wandered down the corridors toward Yubaba's office, she felt anxiety like never before. The emptiness made it even more unbearable. She hated to admit it but Haku was right, she could be in danger. She needed him now, but obviously he didn't need her. She felt her eyes sting but as she approached the gigantic metal door she violently scraped them away and swallowed her misery. Her knock resounded throughout the desolate hallway and her anxiety built once more.

Haku sat on the doorstep, apologising to the many he got in the way of. The kiss kept replaying in his mind. That moment when his lips first touched hers. It was unforgettable. He missed her already and was so worried about what was going to happen. He thought she needed time to cool off. He promised himself, in ten minutes he would go and find her, hold her and ask if he could help, politely, and if she refused? Haku dreaded to even think.

"Come in."

Yubaba crowed in a sickly sweet simper, almost like a crocodile smiling before it opens it's venomous jaws. Chihiro reached for the brass handle she remembered opening from years ago. She had the feeling in her throat she remembered feeling from years ago. Just what was it that Yubaba wanted?

Yubaba took a careless glance at her, and then raised her head slowly, in disbelief. She flew up and toward the rug.

" Why Sen!" she cooed, wrapping her withered arms around Chihiro's delicate shoulders. Chihiro pulled her jacket tightly round her, partially becuase she was cold, and partially becuase she was afraid.

"You sent for me?" Chihiro mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Yes." Yubaba simpered. "As you know Sen, you're close to my sister Zeniba," she began, "And well me and Zeniba have been at war for quite some time."

"I'm not disobeying her!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"No no no no!" Yubaba gave a sickly smile. " We made up, not very long ago, and well, I just wanted you to go and give her a present. From me."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Yubaba winked and clicked her curved fingers.

A small red box with green ribbon rose from the desk and flew into Yubaba's wrinkly palm. She turned Chihiro to face the door and pushed her violently. Chihiro fell to the ground.

"Now GO!" she barked. Chihiro got up, picked up the "present" and began to walk swiftly away from that decietful old witch. As Yubaba slammed the door, she grimaced.

"She'll be expecting you," and she winked a beady eye.

Chihiro got into the golden elevator stood next to one of the duck-looking spirits. Suddenly there was a creaking noise and a horrible smell crept into her nostrils. Just as the duck's floor arrived. "How convenient." Chihiro though covering her nose at the duck's repulsive smell. When she reached the lobby, she saw Haku talking to some women. Chihiro longed to run up to him once more, but she remembered she was supposedly angry at him so she walked straight past, even though it was killing her.


	4. Chapter 4: Kamajii

**CHAPTER FOUR: Kamajii**

"Chihiro wait!" Haku cried.

She turned around, secretly ecstatic that he had followed her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I've already lost you once and I can't bear to have you leave again."

She was speechless. She gazed longingly at his handsome face. He wanted her. He saved her and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she needed him.

She kissed him gently, grabbed his hand and said;

"Come with me."

As they walked, Chihiro told Haku all about Zeniba and Yubaba and how they had supposedly made up. Haku was just as suspicious as she was.

Suddenly, as Chihiro's feet touched the soft clear water, she stopped. She remembered that the only way to get to Zeniba's house was by the train, which you needed tickets for in advance. She recalled how Kamajii, the boiler man at the bathhouse had given his to her last time, and how he had saved them for fourty years. She reminded Haku and they both decided to go once more to Kamajii in the hope that he might know where to get tickets.

When they returned to the bathhouse, Haku stopped Chihiro behind a bedroom.

"I don't know if I've ever said this to you, but now I feel I have to. I love you Chihiro." he said holding her hands.

"I love you too Haku."

They kissed passionately and continued their journey.

They cautiously clambered downstairs and walked in to find Kamajii slaving over the boiler again.

"Kamajii" Chihiro whispered.

"Sen?!?!" Kamajii cried.

For the first time in twenty years Kamajii left his post and greeted her, tears falling.

He hugged Chihiro softly with his two front legs, and then his eyes caught Haku's hand holding hers.

"Are you two...?" Kamajii began.

"Together?" Haku asked "Yes. I love her very much."

"Well, that is wonderful." Kamajii smiled,drying his eyes. He scurried back to work and the boiler began to chug noisily.

"GET TO WORK!!!" Kamajii cried.

Haku looked puzzled and whispered to Chihiro;

"Who is he talking to?"

Chihiro smiled an all-knowing smile, tapped her nose and said;

"You'll see."

Suddenly there was a strange sweeping noise and many fuzzy black creatures surrounded the lovers' feet. Haku was shocked! The little balls of fluff had eyes and tiny mouths and began creeping toward the kiln carrying large lumps of coal.

On their way back, one by one, they all stopped around Chihiro's shoes and made small squeaking noises as they bounced up and down. Chihiro giggled and bent down to the small bundles.

"Hello old friends." she greeted them gently.They all seemed very pleased of Chihiro's return.She walked toward Kamajii and explained her task from Yubaba as the small black fluffy things began cuddling Haku's sandals. He told her he was unconvinced but would help. Haku had to take off his sandals for the black fuzzballs, who loved shoes, and went over to Chihiro's side.

"I'm sorry." Kamajii said "I gave my last tickets to you years ago."

"It's okay."

"Come on Chihiro." Haku said.

"Chihiro? What a beautiful real name, and so fitting." Kamajii smiled kindly.


	5. Chapter 5: Linn And The Train

**CHAPTER FIVE: LINN AND THE TRAIN**

"I believe Linn won some train tickets at a party, you could ask her." The old man added. Chihiro rushed outside suddenly.

"Chihiro!" Haku exasperated, struggling to slip his sandals back on and following her. It turned out Linn was just outside the door with Kamajii's lunch. Haku emerged to find the two women hugging tightly. He smiled, loving that Chihiro was so happy. He decided not to kill the moment and so waited until the girls were apart before walking over.

"Chihiro! Why are you here?!" Linn exerted.

"Yubaba sent for me, to deliver this to Zeniba." She held out the package.

"How weird! It's great to see you again. You've grown! I remember a shrimpy loud little girl but you're a confident young woman now!" Linn said holding Chihiro out to look at her fully.

"Thanks for remembering my real name." Chihiro said, smiling.

"No worries. Much prettier than Sen. So, how will you get to Zeniba's?" Linn asked, putting the food tray on the floor to tie her mahogany brown hair back.

Haku enlightened her about Kamajii and asked about the tickets in question.

"Yeah sure!" Linn said "I've got four, which I won't need. You need two right?" She said reaching into the pockets of her peach apron and handing over two small red tickets.

They thanked Linn graciously, the girls had one final hug goodbye and Haku and Chihiro began walking toward the water.

Chihiro talked about what had happened since. She spoke of school, her new friends, who weren't so new now and she told Haku all about her new cat Keiichiro. Haku listened for almost half an hour, he enjoyed hearing about her and what he'd missed being in this world and not hers. Before they knew it, Chihiro and Haku had reached the train tracks and were walking along toward the platform.

Haku looked out across the glistening water. Being a river spirit, he had a spiritual connection with water that yearned in his stomach whenever he saw it. Chihiro looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

She could see how in pain he felt.

"Mmmm," he muttered. "Don't worry."

As they reached the platform, Chihiro let out a sigh and sat on the opposite edge; her feet dangling in the pale water. The sun was beating down on her and she could feel beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. All of a sudden, there was a metallic rolling of wheels in the distance. Soon enough, the train arrived and Chihiro and Haku were seated next to a cold, unfriendly spirit. The train journey to Swamp Bottom was a long and tedious one and Chihiro found her eyes easily drawn to the crystal waters and picturesque village landscape sitting cosily on the horizon.

"Look at the beautiful view, Haku." she said softly.

Haku looked out, smiled to her and said;

"Almost as beautiful as you." He kissed her cheek softly and took hold of her hand in his. She leant toward his ear and whispered.

"I have to tell you; I love you too."

Haku beamed as bright as the shining sunbeams in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Zeniba's House & The Slug

**CHAPTER SIX: ZENIBA'S HOUSE AND THE SLUG**

When they arrived at Swamp Bottom, the sky was a cocktail mix of baby pinks and oranges as the sun was settling down to sleep. They walked down the dusty old path amongst all the trees toward Zeniba's.

As they strolled underneath the wooden arch they were talking about what the "present" might be.

Zeniba was outside her porch watering her flowers as they arrived. It was uncanny how alike Zeniba and Yubaba looked and yet how different they were in character.

"Chihiro, My goodness, what a pretty young woman you've become!" Zeniba exclaimed and she invited them in for a cup of tea.

In the cosy little kitchen, No-Face was bumbling about gathering mugs for the tea. Chihiro smiled and remembered her past adventures in the spirit world. He sensed she was there and shuffled toward her, mumbling contentedly.

"Hello there! How are you?"

"Eh,eh,eh" No-face muttered, which Chihiro presumed meant "Yes, and you?"

"I'm very well." Chihiro smirked.

Zeniba wandered over to the little table, "So," she began "What brings you here my dear?"

"Well Granny, your sister sent me to deliver you a parcel."

"My siiister?" Zeniba crowed, a smirk creeping across her kind but withered mouth. She burst into a cackle holding her stomach.

Chihiro smiled at her laugh. It was so nice to see her happy. She talked of how they had supposedly become friends and how the mysterious parcel had been given to her. Zeniba became serious and looked down at the small box, now sat upon the old birch table.

Haku blurted out into the silence, "What do you think it might be Ma'am?"

"Oh Haku, there's no need for formality! Our past is long forgotten my dear." The kindly old woman leant forward and grasped the gift carefully. She thought, paused, lifted the parcel up to her ear and squinted one eye and held it up close to her big wise eyes.

"It seems safe. It sounds safe. I'm not sure there could be any form of danger in her and as a twin, I know my sister."

She looked confused, which was surprising for someone so wise, Chihiro thought.

"I really have no idea as to what this could be." she said.

She hooked a tiny, slightly crooked finger under the rim of the lid and slowly began to open it, just close to her. She was the only one to see into that box. Zeniba dropped the box at once with a short sharp gasp.

Chihiro was frightened. "What is it Granny?" she whisped, her hands up to her mouth.

"Something bad. Something we will not mention." She walked over to the teapot and began to heat the water. Not saying a word.

Everyone was in an awkward silence. No-one knew what to say. It was like they had found a ticking time bomb and they had no clue as to the combustion date. As everyone sat and wondered, none of them noticed the small black creature creep slowly out of the gap in the lid, and shuffle along the floor...Noone noticed it at all.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunt For Ashikaga

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HUNT FOR ASHIKAGA**

As they all tucked in to dinner of lentil soup and the bread that Chihiro still despised but had familiarised herself with, almost everyone had completely forgotten the events of that afternoon. Haku and Zeniba were deep in conversation about Yubaba and how much of an old witch she truly was and Chihiro was helping no face butter bread in the kitchen. Chihiro was an intelligent girl and so the moment where Zeniba dropped the box was in her head. She decided she would go and find the box after dinner herself and investigate. She wouldn't tell the others.

Following their dinner, Haku was too full to move so instead he sat at the table and held Zeniba's wool as she knitted a strange purple garment.

"Excuse me one moment" Chihiro said, standing up from her chair. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course dear. Second door on the left." Zeniba smiled and looked over the rims of her little round glasses.

Chihiro ran into the bedroom where Zeniba had taken the box shortly after being startled by it's contents, and began furrowing around to search for the box.

When she stuck her hands under the bed, she felt a warm wet slime stick to her hand. She retrieved her hand and the slime was black and thick. She shook violently but the smile stuck solid. Then suddenly, two tiny white eyes appeared on the tip of Chihiro's finger. It was a slug! Chihiro had already seen a spirit slug before but she wondered if they were the same. Was this what Granny had been so afraid of? The other slug, Chihiro squashed with her foot. They weren't that dangerous. She looked back down at her hand in dismay. The slime had gone! Chihiro become fretful; where had it gone? She also remembered you had to be cleaned after you touch a bad spirit. But who could do that?

"_I'll have to admit it to them_." she thought-she didn't want this mission to go as badly as last time.

Walking through the hallway, a tingle crept onto her hand-like pins and needles.

"Everyone? I need your help. I went looking for the box and I touched a slug." she said quietly from the doorway.

Haku looked disappointedly at the floor. Zeniba jumped up immediately.

"Quickly my child, get your coat, where did it touch you? Was there more than one? Where is it now?" She gabbled.

"Umm it went on my hand and then disappeared."

"Oh me, oh my..." Zeniba mumbled under her breath, rushing to the coat closet to fetch Chihiro's coat. Chihiro felt a swarm of guilt at how much fuss was being made.

"Here," Zeniba said handing a scrap of paper to Haku. "Take her to Murky Village, see Ashikaga. He is the only one who can help her."

Haku took the paper and bowed. Chihiro was baffled; why was everyone so serious? Haku came up to her and wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Come along Chihiro," he simpered "We're going for a walk."

Why was everyone taking so much precaution? She wasn't hurt or ill. As they walked down the dusty path away from Zeniba's house, Chihiro could hear the creatures of the night making squeaks and coos and rustling in the trees.

"Haku, what did Zeniba mean; "the only one who can help me"? she said softly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." he said strongly.

She was so sweet, and yet he was so scared for her. "_I mustn't show fear." _he thought. "_I have to be strong, for Chihiro_."


	8. Chapter 8: What If I Don't Wanna Roll

**CHAPTER EIGHT; "WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA ROLL DOWN THE HILL?!?"**

Chihiro was growing increasingly fed up with being covered by a baby blanket. She would admit, It was snuggly and warm, but she was a young woman now; not a child. Haku seemed geniunely worried as they walked that treacherous walk through the forest woodlands. She wondered what it was that was so unsettling. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

However, her feet were so achy that she stopped her thoughts to do the mature thing and whinge.

"Haku, do we _have_ to traipse around?"

"Yes. And we're not traipsing, there's a point to it." he said.

"But why can't we just fly there, wherever there actually is?"

"Because, after I helped you so much last time, Yubaba decided not only to keep me as her apprentice until I could find my own way home but to take away my power of flight as a punishment."

"Why can't you find your way home still?" Chihiro asked.

"Because I only remember my name and then I go to the tunnel, black out and then find myself back at the bathhouse."

They both went silent. Chihiro felt awkward to have upset Haku.

After many dark hours of night wandering in the woodland they finally reached Murky Village.

Although it had become the early hours of the morning, the black ghostly spirits were still skulking sadly around the town streets. Haku reached and took the parchment out of his pocket and looked at it in deep thought.

"So if we walk straight ahead and take the next right... We should end up at Ashikaga's house."

"Who is Ashikaga anyways??" Chihiro asked.

"Never you mind." Haku said.

Ashikaga resembled what Chihiro could only describe as your storybook-imp; small, mischievous and ever-so-annoying.

He had electric blue floppy hair, that he had to comically blow up and out of his eyes every so often. They all sat on the sofas. Haku tucking Chihiro up in the blanket and simpering softly to her.

Her anger built inside her. Sooner or later, mid-coo, Haku would be on the recieving end of a slap at this rate, she thought.

"What brings you two to my little house then eh?" He grimaced.

"Chihiro was touched by a nikutai slug. And we need your assitance in cleaning her."

Chihiro shuddered and her mouth fell open at the mention of nikutai. She hadn't realised the risk of Yubaba's stupid mission. How dare she put her in danger like that? Ashikaga walked up and down the room a few times, a puzzled expression spread across his round face.

He then stood in front of Chihiro and put both hands on her face. For one horrible moment, Chihiro thought that the imp was going to kiss her, then he stared into her eyes and began to chant.

"By...the...power...I...own...that...moves...water...and...bone...I...summon...the...strength."

He said this a few times and with each pause, Chihiro felt her eyelids droop. "_It must be from all that walking_," she thought. Haku was scared. Why was she falling asleep? Wasn't it working? The last thing Chihiro saw before falling inot that dangerous state was the anxious expression Haku was wearing. She wondered what he was so worried about...and then, there was nothing.

"YOU IDIOT!" Haku screamed in Ashikaga's face."What have you done to her?!?!"

"It was a simple spell. It should've worked." He said slowly.

"Well, why didn't it then?"

"It was too late. Chihiro is weak, as a human anyway, and the slug has really affected her body. She has twenty-four hours before she will be gone forever."

"Well, what do I do????" Haku gushed, falling to his knees.

"I believe there is a cure. you have to go to Murasaki Hill and roll down it four times with tears in your eyes and say her name."

"That's ridiculous. And why should I trust you?"

"Sir, it is the only way. You must roll down the hill."

"What if I don't wanna roll down the hill?!?!?"

"You must. For her."


	9. Chapter 9: The Hill

**CHAPTER NINE: THE HILL**

Haku had a restless night. He kept seeing Chihiro, the beauty on her face, how little she understood.

He was not a religous person, although now he was praying for her. He'd never been so scared.

His eyes stung, his heart raced and his mind wandered. The words of Ashikaga ran through his mind "_For her_." Would it really work?

The sun rose up like a blinding headache to Haku. He had not slept. Wanting to be at her side, he rose from bed. He dressed and began eating a breakfast of leftover terriyaki noodles from the night before. They were cold and congealed and he had no intention of eating but he had to.

Haku travelled the weary long walk back to Murky Village longing to be able to soar though the sky once more. The beautiful blue blanket beneath his wings. He missed it so much.

Ashikaga answered the door with a fatigued expression. Haku guessed he hadn't slept either.

"How is she?" Haku burst in.

"Did you go to the hill?"

"Do I look like I went to the hill?"

Haku was almost at breaking point with this imp, he had half the mind to body bind him just for the hell of it. He knelt down beside her, she was still out. Her beautiful face so peaceful, he just wanted to kiss her again. A tear fell down his face and he gripped her hand in his.

He had to go to Murasaki Hill. There was no other way. The hill was large and lush covered in long waving grass and by the time Haku had climbed to the top he was so worn out already. He sat atop the hill. Almost in the clouds. It was almost...reminiscent. The sun sparkled down on him, filling him with hope. His heart ached for Chihiro.

He thought of the concept of this "spell". Crying and rolling down a hill seemed, farfetched, to say the least, and if Ashikaga was so powerful, how come he couldn't heal her fist time? He laid on his side and remembered all the pain Chihiro must be in. He though, although it killed him, what if she never woke up. The warm sting of tears fell down his cheek and he rolled down through the grass.

The surrounding locals all gathered around to see this bizzarre boy who was determinedly running up and rolling down the great hill.

"_I have to save her_." he thought, once again running til' his heart hurt, his lungs burnt and his breath stung inside his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Up Chihiro

**CHAPTER TEN: "Wake up Chihiro..."**

Haku trekked back to Murky Village. His feet bled, his body ached but every step he took he did it for Chihiro. She was going to be alright, he knew it.

He emerged at Ashikaga's door at 6:35, twenty-five minutes before Chihiro's predicted end. He knew it'd all be okay, love can overcome anything.

Ashikaga looked anxious, had he really that little faith in Haku. Obviously this man had never felt love.

Haku knelt down beside Chihiro. Her tiny little frail body was a paler shade of blue than last time and covered in a soft downy salmon blanket.

He just wanted to hold her. Palms entwined with her icy own, he called to Ashikaga.

"You come here. You fix her...Now!" He was so bold and yet so afraid.

"Umm well...I...may...there..." He stuttered quietly.

"Do it." He said with such force, the imp could not refuse.

There was a flash of electric blue light that emerged from his curled fingertips. Aiming it at her eyes, both of them, he began to chant in what Haku could only decipher as Latin.

Her body convulsed and rattled so violently, but Haku kept a firm hold on her tiny white hand. He knew it would work. He loved her. They'd already been seperated once and noone could let this happen again.

Haku shut his eyes. Noone could watch the object of their affection in that state. He could still hear the rattling of the rusty old bed and, although he believed he was imagining it, Chihiro wailing softly in pain.

That moment, there was a pulse through the room. Like a tingle of electricity, Haku knew, that moment, his love had returned. He felt the life swoop back into the room. He could tell.

The old wooden grandfather clock rang seven chimes. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi sat alone on a grass meadow at the front of a house that, rumour had it, belonged to a conjuror of some sort.

He felt so alone.Everyone close to him had gone. That moment. He opened his eyes, smiling that he would be reunited with the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. She lay there, still unmoving.

"Why didn't it work?" He said quietly.

"She has gone. That magic was too strong. I'm sorry."

Once again the familiar fall of tears on his face. She couldn't be gone. Why would she be taken away from him like that? He sat by her pale body for

twenty minutes. Chihiro. His one love. The most beautiful girl he'd ever encountered. Gone. Within a matter of days.

Picking at the grass (Old habits die hard), he sat and thought of her face. Alone. Once again.


End file.
